


Distraction

by zebaoth



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Char catches Garma blowing off some steam after a long study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Garma closed his textbook with a weary sigh. It was another light night in his dorm room, with only the light of his tabletop desk lamp to pierce the darkness. He thought he had at least earned a study break, however brief. He needed to blow off a little steam.

He grabbed the box of tissues from off his desk and lay down on his bed and unbuttoned the pants of his uniform, and got to business. But just as he was starting to enjoy himself, the door of the cramped dormitory opened, and his entire body froze.

“Char?” Garma said. “You’re… back early.”

The door swung shut behind Char and the room was engulfed in a tense silence. Garma realized that his hand was still wrapped around his cock. He snatched his hand away like he had just been stung by an electric shock. His erect cock fell down against his smooth abdomen. 

Without a word, Char pulled the chair away from his desk and sat on it backwards, arms resting on top. Garma was directly in his line of sight. 

Garma felt the heat rising up in his face.

“Well?” Char said, first to break the silence. “Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Garma thought he must have surely misheard him, or at least, misinterpreted him. “Char,” he said. “Are you saying that you want me to- you want me to-”

“Continue,” said Char. “I’ve had a long day. I could use a distraction.” Char looked idly off to the side. “Unless you don’t want to. Up to you, of course.”

Garma suddenly wished he could see Char’s eyes. “I will,” he said, almost defiantly.

Char smiled, the way he always did, not with any joy, but as if he was bitterly amused by some joke only he could hear. Tentatively, Garma wrapped his hand around his cock again, closed his eyes, and began to stroke.

They spent a few fitful minutes that way, silence punctuated only by Garma’s occasional breathy gasps. Garma felt that he could feel Char’s eyes on his body in the dim light of the desk lamp, and the thought made him shudder with a strange, but not unwelcome, thrill of excitement. He wanted to look at Char, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do so.

Until, that is, upon the brink of climax, when he could no longer resist, and opened his eyes.

Char was no longer smiling. His expression was neutral, mouth slightly open, eyes veiled, as always, by his glasses. If Garma had to assign an emotion to that face, he would perhaps have said “interested.”

Garma’s eyes closed again as he came. He felt his own warm cum pooling softly on his abdomen.

The satisfied glow he felt was hindered slightly as the weight of what had just occurred began to settle onto his conscience.

“You know, Char,” he said. “I just had a funny thought.”

“Oh?” said Char.

“It’s awfully silly, really. I thought that you came back to the dorm earlier than usual because you wanted to catch me like this on purpose.”

“You’re right,” said Char, smiling. “That is funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> p sure this is the first and only charma fic on this entire hellsite  
> if you want something done right, and all that


End file.
